Symphony of Two
by RikuAnimeloverButler
Summary: Kralloyd. A 100 themes challenge – using intertwined songs. Yes this is incest, yes I've played this game 10 times all the way through. You have your kinks and I have mine. The rest, enjoy!
1. Your Life Is a Lie

Symphony of Two

Disclaimer~ "I don't own **Tales of Symphonia** or its characters; they belong to **Namco Tales Studio!** I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!

**Author's Note: **A 100 themes challenge – intertwined songs with **Kralloyd**_ (aka __**Incest**__) _If that does not sit well with you, then you are better off hitting the back button. I **refuse to argue **over a fictional ship, so you'll be ignored. You have your kinks, and I have mine.

* * *

**Theme 001:** _Introduction  
_**MGMT: **_Your Life is a Lie_

* * *

Black curtains lace the stage, promising a tale unlike no other in those who lurk behind. Hands twitch in anticipation and Irving eyes are wide and curious as they take in the high ceilings and marble floors.

Marble. How his body still went numb at the meation of the word. The meaning behind it: How a savior murdered an innocent...

The people are all diverse. They are different races, have different backgrounds, cultures. But they are all here to see one common thing; the _revile_ of a _taboo_ _unlike_ **anyother.**

The parting of those quietly swaying curtains. Suddenly the lights dim and a dull throbbing silence reverberates through the darkened room. Breaths start to heighten in anticipation of the moment they've all been waiting for.

I stand alone in the dark. My eyes fast shut. Not seeing the white floor or vaulted ceilings. Not hearing the tittering of those who would forever think they once knew me. A true nature. Yeah, that's what Raine would call it.

Not even seeing swaying black. All I feel is the hard ground beneath my feet. It's my stage from which this tale shall be told. Would it to be to late to back-out, and rid myself and the image of savior that this entire world has given me? I'm not stupid, nor am I a fool. I am Lloyd Irving and the sudden warmth of arms encircling my back put my worried mind at ease.

Ah, yes_** he **_is why I'm doing this again...My heart racing I slowly open my eyes to parting curtains and eager stares.

There is a pause:

_Hollow inside. Periods in light. Fire and ice. My life is a lie. However, that all changes...now..._

Then, triumphant, I raise my head into the air. Surround by many who once wrote to me. The light dims from their eyes, faces drain of color, and someone who was once my best friend turned away.

They're not my friends. Holding my breath I simply watch as they all vanish into the chilling air. Everyone left, they all are gone. No surprise, he warned me that everyone would leave. How could they not? This was a taboo unlike no other ever seen. The concenquiences that come with living a lie.

The applause is deafing. Oh wait, _**there is none.**_ The curtains have fallen, everyone knows the life I once lived was a lie. No remorse from anyone.

This symphony of two has begun...


	2. A Love Like War

Symphony of Two

Disclaimer~ "I don't own **Tales of Symphonia** or its characters; they belong to **Namco Tales Studio!** I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!

* * *

**Theme 002:** Love  
**All Time Love:** A Love Like War

* * *

Just what was love?

Lloyd had always heard so many things about it in his life. However, now he wasn't to sure if he could believe anything anymore. The way everyone had acted when they'd found out...it wasn't like the love he'd heard of throughout his childhood. Something that was never supposed to be wrong or hated upon.

Teh...that was such a foolish lie to believe.

They'd always say that love finds a way. No matter the kind. Damn, he was just spilling all types of twisted fairytails from his lips, huh? "Why couldn't life be like a fairytail?"

Lloyd knew it wasn't. He'd seen it first hand. All those fights, monsters, and people he could trust, even those that were once so close to home, now acted as if he was such a stranger. He wasn't even given the chance to explain anything before he was dismissed.

But...why. He had thought, standing his ground, and holding in those tears that wanted /badly/ to spill from his eyes.

Perhaps love was a huge lie too, right?

No, if that were true, could Lloyd say he would still be alive today? That was a question that always passed through his mind. Though the boy never wanted to face it. To scared of what answers might come across his thoughts.

When Kratos had /finally/ been noticed he was leaning on the doorway, arms crossed and silent as he always was. Just watching as Lloyd had crossed his eyebrows heavy in thought in what Kratos could only guess was the events from the prior week.

"Didn't I tell you, Lloyd of what would happen?"

He didn't look at the man he loved, who just so happened to also be the same person who helped give him life. He was mad and still a bit prepluxed at what would lay instore for the pair. How could he not think upon such things? In this type of situation, wouldn't anyone? "To think they all said love would always find a way.." his thoughts trailed.

"You said that, too, remember?" His movements were a lot like his fighting. Strong and with a purpose, though he took his time. After-all he had all of that he wanted. "Now do you understand what I said? People do not change, just the faces do. A real change only happens when someone is raised in difference. Though even then, it doesn't always lead to the change of good nature."

"So? That shouldn't change anything! It's like everything I've ever been told is a lie, ya know?" Lloyd protested and made a 'huff' noise before crossing his arms just as Kratos was doing not to long ago.

"It does, Lloyd. There is a order to this world, and we break it. More so than some people believe half-elves do. However, it wasn't always like this. Back before Mithos changed the world it was not uncommon for members of families to come together. Though there has long not been a need for such things."

This is what things had come to now. It wasn't as if Kratos nor Lloyd expected peace. Kratos didn't, he never had experienced such things, and if he did? The world had taken them away before he had happiness for to long. The world had changed, so much in his life. Though just the outter surface had done so.

People, their hearts, and minds remainded the same. Stil quick to judge, and quick to hate.

He was surprised when Lloyd had gotten up and just hugged him. Reddish-brown met the original holder of the color and a sense of calm washed over them both. He squeezed tighter, and in that moment Kratos saw something he couldn't figure out in his son.

Lloyd had just as many surprises as he himself did.

Looking into Lloyd's eyes was perhaps one of the most fulfilling and feared things Kratos could bring himself to do. In the chill of his stare Kratos could get painfully lost, like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus. He wondered for a moment how things had ended up as it had. All the while his eyes never left Lloyd's, for once he was going to search until he found what that sparkle was.

And so they both stood. One clinged to the other, but had gotten used to the older male's lack of emotions and care for physical contact over the years. Still he always pushed. Lloyd was determined to break Kratos from the chains he'd bound himself down too. He didn't know about his father but whenever they shared a moment like this?

The thrill of his touch, filled Lloyd with a shameful lust. However, he told himself he could never act on such things. It was for the benefit of them both. He could still recall as Kratos had told him they we're nothing but trouble like this.

"Lloyd..." That was all Kratos managed to say as Lloyd simply embraced him more.

"Can you just for once look at me?" Lloyd pleaded, though wasn't that what Kratos had been doing this entire time? Without saying anything he looked down. Silent and simply looked.

"No escape from the truth and the weight of it all, I am caught in the web of a lie..." Lloyd's thoughts were going and he made sure Kratos wasn't doing - thinking anything but looking at him. He didn't wish to say it...he just wanted the male /for once/ to feel it.

"Bound by fate, that's what you would say it is. Would've. And up until that point, I didn't know you, and I wouldn't have cared to. I just hated you in the beginning, facts didn't matter only my feelings, that's how it was then. But damn, feelings won't remain long. Something else you've said. Feelings, huh. I feel them too often. Kratos I just wish you'd feel 'em too..."

That's when those eyes and what Lloyd had said finally hit Kratos. He didn't do anything at first he just realized what he always saw: _Love._

Then without a moment's hesitation, going against the feeling in his gut he leaned down and gave Lloyd a kiss. Nothing rushed nor full of lust it was just something they both needed. Something Lloyd needed to know that he cared.

_Is this the end of us, or just a means to start again?_


	3. No Lights, No Lights

_"May it be a light to you in dark places, _

_when all other lights go out." _

**― J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

**Theme 003:** Light  
**Florence + The Machine:** No Lights, No Lights.

* * *

This was the third night when Lloyd couldn't sleep.

His eyes dipped and sagged with exhaustion. Lloyd knew he needed sleep that, his hands were smearing and chipping the wood more and more until his mind had forgotten what he was supposed to have been carving. To put it simply: Lloyd had been doing this a lot lately. When his secret anxiety clawed at his gut, driving him awake.

He'd given up on sleep altogether. However, unlike Kratos he was still fully human. Without special adaptations.  
Lloyd needed to sleep. Though he just couldn't.

His dreams - if they could be called such. Where full of turmoil, dark voices whispering just on the edge of his hearing. Sometimes he had flashes back to times when he wouldn't tell anyone of how alone he felt. Yes even Lloyd Irving wasn't always happy as he made others believe.

A light rapping at the door frame jolted Lloyd awake a bit and away from dark thoughts. Gazing up to see Kratos, his eyes had always carried a gentle glow. Without knowing Lloyd's body ate it up. It gave way to illuminating the scarcly light room. Kratos may be cold and unsocial to most. Though he was more open with Lloyd. Or rather his eyes showed everything.

They were the same as his, so it was like their own connection. A smile crept across Lloyd's face as he put down the wood he'd been working with.

"Lloyd, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to finish this carving."

"You haven't been sleeping these past few days. Can't this wait?"

Lloyd sighed, knowing that this was Kratos' way of worrying. He would rather keep troubles to himself, but feeling guilt prick at him. Though he caved, like Kratos always made him seem to do. "I've been having some unpleasant dreams as of late."

"I see."

Kratos pulled up an extra chair and sat next to Lloyd. He didn't make him move though. "Perhaps I could stay here until you fall asleep?"

It wasn't so much as asking as Kratos was telling. It's just how the man was. Lloyd silently leaned aganist the older male in comfort. Lloyd's escape into slumber was quick. It even /for a moment/ avaided Kratos' keen senses. As Lloyd was finally getting /much/ needed sleep a single thought crossed his mind:_ Kratos was like the morning when it's clear. Though no lights showed anywhere but those beautiful reddish-brown eyes._


End file.
